Rewrite ${(6^{3})^{-5}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{3})^{-5} = 6^{(3)(-5)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{3})^{-5}} = 6^{-15}} $